Armageddon
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: How did he know' Blair wanted to know. Chuck threw her a twisted smile. 'There are just some things you know without a doubt.'" Chuck and Blair being there usual passionate selves. But something different happens this time. One-shot.


**A/N**: I don't even remember how long ago I wrote this, but I was looking at it today and decided to submit it. This is another fic that seems sort of random by moving really quickly, but that's the point. This could also be in coorelation to an all dialogue that I wrote about the same subject.

**Summary**:

"How did he know?" Blair wanted to know. Chuck threw her a twisted smile.

"There are just some things you know without a doubt."

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me. All is Gossip Girl.

* * *

Blair had been drifting in and out of sleep for quite awhile, never quite falling all the way into unconsciousness. Waking hours were just so much better. Blair rolled to her side, feeling the silk sheets sliding easily over her bare skin. She propped her elbow on the pillow, her face resting in her hand. It certainly was a sight to behold. Chuck Bass actually sleeping instead of sleeping _with_.

Chuck lay on his stomach, his relaxed and unconscious face turned towards hers. His breathing came easily out of his nose. Blair didn't like to think of herself usually doing weird routines like watching people sleep, but there was something about tonight that literally made everything magical.

"It's a little disconcerting to have you watching me sleep like that," Chuck's voice came muffled with sleep and sex with his eyes still closed. Blair supressed a smile. She leaned onto her back not making any noise.

Chuck opened his eyes this time. He appraised her with his eyes. Blair playfully refused to make his gaze, punishing him for his comment. Chuck slid easily under the silk sheets, nearing Blair dangerously. Blair sighed mockingly, averting her eyes from him.

She felt the breath of his deep throated laughter against her neck. She didn't want to let him win but she relented, catching his gaze for the first time. Chuck took her face and fondly stroked it. In public, they wouldn't be caught dead showing each other vulnerable affection like this. They were Chuck and Blair, after all.

Blair wasn't sure how Chuck ended up on top of her for the fourth time since... _that_. For the first time, everything just seemed perfect. She couldn't find fault with Chuck. She wasn't worried anymore. She knew that the best was yet to come.

Blair tried to regulate her breathing, something that she still had trouble doing in the presence of Chuck no matter how much time they spent together. He pressed his lips deeply to hers.

Chuck pulled away with a mischeivous smark playing across his face. Blair pushed lightly on his chest, pretending to be annoyed. He caught her left hand in his and pressed it to the pillow, lightly playing with her fourth finger. Blair closed her eyes, drinking in the perfect moment.

Chuck lightly kissed her on both closed eyelids. And for the fourth time, early in the early waking hours where they refused to leave their positions, they participated in the ultimate bliss.

* * *

"I cannot believe you are bringing this up again!" Everyone knew that was the tell tale sign of the Chuck and Blair armegeddon. Everyone knew that was the sentence that was code for "get the hell out." That sentence told you that Chuck and Blair were indeed in another fight.

As soon as Serena heard those words, she quickly urged Eric out of the apartment. Eric was used to these displays, but Serena didn't like him being exposed to Chuck and Blair when they were in their fighting mood. Again.

There were three repeated fights that Chuck and Blair would always bring up. It was inevitable. With a possionate relationship like Chuck and Blair's, fighting was inevitable. Just like what would happen after these passionate fights. Both of them refused to realize the pattern in these fights.

That line was the cue for everyone in a ten block radius to get the hell away. It was war after that. On this particular unremarkable night, Serena and Nate had decided it best to leave. They couldn't have known what would occur after.

"Why not?" Chuck argued back. "We're going full circle.

"What the _hell _is that supposed to mean?" snapped Blair.

"Exactly what it sounds like." It was a personal mantra of Chuck's that why should he yell when whispering dangerously would suffice. There was only other time that he yelled at anyone. It was Dan Humphrey at his father's funeral. It sufficed then. And then he whispered dangerously.

These were the only other instances that he ever yelled. Blair was the only person who could bring out such passionate emotions out in him. He couldn't help but get fiery with her. She just brought it out in him. She was the only one who brought him to a level that was completely indescribable. _Physically _and emotionally.

"When will you realize that I'm just not Nate?"

"You don't think I'm aware of that?" Blair demanded. "If I wanted Nate, I would be with Nate!"

"Oh really?" asked Chuck disbelieving. "Then why do you keep comparing me to him?"

"I don't think it's that unreasonable for me to ask you to control you behavior. At least in public!"

"Is that really what you want? You want to _control _me?" spat Chuck.

"I do not," sniped Blair. "But we are being scrutinized all the time. Don't you think you could at least _try _to behave?"

"Behave?" repeated Chuck. "You mean be like Nate?"

"Why do you keep bringing that up? I want _you_. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't. And frankly, your jealousy of your best friend is getting _really _old."

"Oh _my _jealousy, princess?" asked Chuck bitterly. "What about you questioning what I do all the time? You are so quick to believe that I'm having an affair!"

"Because you give me reason to!" yelled Blair. "How do think I handle your repuatation on a daily basis? Having to deal with every blonde ditz on the Upper East Side salivating over you? How do you think I can compete with that?"

"That's just what it is, Blair," contradicted Chuck. "It's just a repuatation. Have I really given you any reason to doubt me?"

"Well it's not something I can help, Chuck--"

"You're going to have to," lashed Chuck. "I'm. _Not_. **Him**. We can't all be perfect as you're golden ex. This is me, so you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Why else do you think I'm with you. I _love _you, not Nate. And just because you're insecure with him doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

"_I'm _insecure?" Chuck asked, dibelieving. "Who's the one who becomes a jealous hissing cat every time I even _talk _to another woman?"

"Talking, was it?" Blair repeated. "I don't think she had _talking _in mind. Not with her tongue in her ear like that!"

"You're going to believe some woman you've never met over me? I've never even _met _that woman before."

"That didn't stop you from hiking up her skirt!" Blair said, laughing bitterly.

"That was _not _what I was doing. You're just an overreacting melodramatic!" Chuck's tone matched Blair's.

"Oh, Chuck," Blair smirked dangerously. "You think that's melodramatic? Who drove away in a limo leaving a certain someone in the middle of the street after those three simple words?"

"My father had just _died_, Blair," Chuck ordered her to see reason. "What did you expect?"

"I expected you to at least have some feelings, not just rip my heart right out of my chest," shouted Blair.

"I wasn't going to tell you I loved you right after my father's wake," Chuck's voice escalated.

"Yeah, because you felt those things anyway?" Blair snapped rhetorically. "And for the record, Bass," Blair sneered, "'that's too bad' isn't really a declaration of love."

"Does it really matter?" Chuck asked. "I said it eventually. What's the difference?"

"The difference is you left me crying in the middle of the street!" shrieked Blair. "And can you even count the amount of time between the time I told you I loved you and the time you did?"

Blair pulled her mouth into a bitter smile. "Because I sure as hell can't. I can't count the weeks or even the months? Do you remember how long after you said it?" Chuck closed the distance between them dangerously.

"Did you really think I was just going to bend to the little laws of that movie you're playing in your head?" Chuck asked snidely. This may have meant to hurt Blair but she had too much momentum. There wasn't much that could stop her rampage now. "And yes, I can. December to May. Five months. I told you I loved you after five months."

"All I know is that I did everything in my power to show you how much I loved you. And you didn't even blink."

"Oh?" Chuck asked, mock interested. "Pray tell, what were all of those signs that you loved me dearly and truly that I couldn't have done?"

"Oh, I don't know," Blair pretended to ponder. "Stopping you from teetering off the edge of a building, for example."

"Because that's so much different from nursing you back from another one of your relapses," Chuck snapped back.

"Okay, Chuck," steamed Blair. "They may be the same but that doesn't stop from the countless amounts of endless whores hanging off of you all the time.

"And you say that you don't want me to be more like your precious Nate and yet here you are," Chuck gestured around the room.

"And we've come full circle. Yet again," Blair mentioned the same fight they had been having.

"As I've said before. Not only that, you can't help this little predicament of ours. You can't help being a cold hard bitch."

"You're right, Chuck," BLair admitted loudly. "Maybe I can't help it, but you are such a hypocrite. You're can't help being an egocentric narcissist. You are such an emotionless bastard."

But then there it was. There was a slight pause. Not enough to be that noticeable, but it was there. He said it.

"Marry me."

Blair almost did a double take. She couldn't have heard that right. Chuck's face was as serious as ever, without the bitter anger to it. Blair blinked multiple times.

"Wh..." she couldn't even say it.

"No," Blair stated.

"Why?" he said as though he were discussing a business deal, like he had expected her to say no and needed a good enough reason. As if he hadn't done a complete 180 in the past two seconds.

"Because..." Blair began to trail off. It seemed so obvious. "Marriage proposals shouldn't be made in the heat of a passionate argument. You propose because you want to, not because it seems like a good way to end things."

"Huh," Chuck said, mockingly pondering. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and retrieved a small, velvet box, as though it were the keys to his suite. He positioned it towards himself and opened it, not letting Blair see what she obviously knew was inside.

"I guess you don't want to see the ring, then," he mused, closing the box with a snap.

"You..." Blair stammered. She wasn't a stammering person. But Chuck Bass was the only person who could leave her speechless. "You have a ring?" Chuck smirked.

"Why? Do you want to see it?"

Blair stood frozen in place. She could not process what was happening. Chuck Bass did not propose to people. It just didn't happen. He wasn't the marrying type... was he?

Chuck took steady steps towards her, box in hand. Blair couldn't muster any reaction at all. Chuck opened the box and took out the diamond ring. Blair didn't even have the consciousness to gasp in awe at it's pure beauty. It was perfect. She knew that Chuck had taste but she couldn't comprehend how he knew exactly her desires.

Blair looked down at her shaking left hand. It seemed to be outstretched of it's own accord. Chuck took it gently in his own hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. It merged with her like it was made for her. The same way she felt when Chuck touched her.

Blair couldn't stop staring at it. She tilted her head slightly in wonder. It wasn't ostentatious and gargantuan. It was the perfect size. Again, like it was made for her.

She felt Chuck's behaved hands go towards her hips and turn her slightly towards the full length mirror they were standing in front of. She looked at him in the mirror, her face still a mask of surprise.

"Do you like it?" Chuck asked genuinely. Blair caught his gaze in the mirror. He was so hopeful.

"Well..." she started. "Of course I do, Chuck. It's gorgeous," she admitted. A smirk of smug reassurence crossed her face.

"So?" he prompted her. Blair couldn't reach his gaze now. A beautiful diamond it was, but she was still stuck on the "marry me" part. He spun her so he could read her for real.

"Do you want to marry me or not?" he demanded. Blair couldn't find the words. Chuck took that as the answer.

"Fine," he snapped the box closed again and broke the contact again, stalking to the other side of the room.

Blair felt cold, suddenly. The loss of contact had made her feel exactly that. Lost. Lost without him. And that's how it would be. She couldn't be without him. Ever. This was it. This was their chance. Hell if she was going to be the reason they screwed this up again. No. Never. She would be damned if he ever left her again. She wouldn't let it happen.

Blair made her way cautiously to his side of the room. He didn't meet her gaze. He couldn't. He may have been aware that she was coming but he couldn't bring himself to look up. He couldn't stand seeing her reject him again.

Blair stopped in front of him. He was leaning against the wall, his head shifted slightly, away from her, trained to the ground. Blair brought her hands to his face, making him look at her. She broke him as he was forced to reach her gaze. With one swift movement she brought her lips up to meet his.

Chuck made a breath of surprise. But there it was. Chuck took it as her answer. He brought his hands harshly to the back of her head and pressed her fiercely closer. Blair made a sound of contentment as she tasted him. She flung her arms around his neck. He encircled his arms around her waist, hoisting her off the ground.

It was their routine when things like this happened. She wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, so there was absolutely no space between them. Chuck slid his hands up her back and tangled them in her hair. She shifted her nails through his hair, pulling at the roots.

Chuck flung both of them onto the bed and they broke apart for mere seconds as they caught their breath. Chuck immediately started working at his shirt, unbuttoning it at record speed. Blair undid his belt and started working on the buttons.

Chuck quickly peeled off his undershirt and they paused, just staring at each other. Blair ran her hand up his torso and brought his face to meet hers eagerly again. Chuck urgently pulled off the remainder of her clothing, revealing only her La Perlas.

Then they were attacking each other again, never to come up for air. Chuck brought his lips to her ear lobe, trailing down her neck to her shoulder. That's when her orange phone began to vibrate on the bedside table. She flung her arms around Chuck, with the phone in her hand, reading it over his shoulder.

"Don't. Answer. It," he said, noting the present percarious positions they were in.

"I'm not," she responded, pressing down a certain button. It began to power down and she hurled it across the room. Chuck stopped his minstrations to look at her. She had just _turned off_ her cell phone and had _flung it across the room_. Chuck grinned a satisfied smile and threw himself onto her again.

The rest of the clothing hit the floor at an alarming rate. Their scorching flesh melded together in whispers of passion. His fingers were intertwined with those of her left hand. She pressed it to the silk sheets, clenching them between her fist as her body shook.

* * *

Chuck was drowning and he didn't care. He stared into the bottomless warm darkness of her eyes. She stared back into the scorching, slanting chocolate of his eyes. She reached forward and wiped away a bead of sweat that had formed at his hairline. He smirked confidently. Normally she would have rolled her eyes. Right now she didn't have the strength, and she didn't think she would ever gain it back.

Chuck stroked the hand that lay underneath her face. He fingered the beautiful diamond, marveling at it's magnificence. Just like Blair. Both were just so perfect and beautiful. He couldn't have found a better match if he tried. But in reality, he hadn't tried at all.

"It belonged to my mother," Chuck said quietly. He wasn't ashamed (and why should he be?), they were both in the thralls of perfection, he didn't want to ruin it like he had so many times in the past.

Chuck didn't really anticipate her reaction, for the first time ever. Usually he dutifully mapped out what he was going to say and the exact reaction she should have. Now he was just talking. Being himself, which was why they were together in the first place. They didn't have to pretend when they were around each other.

"Really?" Blair smiled timidly. She was flattered. Chuck had given her a family heirloom. Chuck smiled back, relieved that she was yet again accepting. He was so used to rejection it was strange having someone just love him unconditionally for exactly who he was. He didn't think he would ever get used to it. And it didn't matter.

"It was in my father's possessions when he died. He thought I could find good use for it."

"How did he know?" Blair wanted to know. Chuck threw her a twisted smile.

"There are just some things you know without a doubt." Blair closed her eyes in a elongated blink. She didn't want any of this to end. She felt his gentle breath on her face.

She opened her eyes to find that he had closed the distance and was leaning his head against hers. Blair sighed contentedly. Chuck pressed his lips firmly to her jawline. Blair turned her face so she could meet his lips. Chuck parted his lips slightly and deepened the kiss. He broke off and stared into her eyes playfully.

"You're really not going to answer your phone?" he asked, disbelieving. Blair smiled mischeiviously.

"I do not plan on moving from my postion for a very long time," she hinted.

"Then we will have to participate in some more," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Some more what?" Blair asked.

"Postitions," he grinned. He pressed his body to hers again and she agreed non verabally whole heartedly.


End file.
